Talk:Jaune Arc/@comment-189.134.164.95-20151003223238/@comment-3257939-20151005092406
I agree with Blademan and Kunrin. There are different interpretations of the roof scene. Most people simply label Jaune as an hypocrite who deserves to be punished, however, the intentions behind the scene were very different from that which we can tell just by looking at RT's reaction of the fanbase's reaction of that scene. Let's make a little comparison with Ruby and Weiss in Volume 1. The whole thing happened because Weiss refused to acknowledge Ruby as her leader because of her flaws, however, said flaws were being exaggerated by Weiss herself. It's part of her character, to be as pessimistic as possible and Ruby, being the socially awkward and innocently insensitive girl she is, doesn't realize that her actions are just adding more fuel to the fire. It is only after Ruby gets a pep talk by Ozpin and instead of talking it out with Weiss, she decides to make it up by actually taking her role more seriously. She passes this advice to Jaune later on. Now what exactly went wrong with Weiss and Jaune? There is the part where Weiss wouldn't talk it out with Jaune because, in her eyes, he's a womanizer who's chasing her out of greed. The womanizer part it's Jaune's fault for the way he introduced himself during the initiation, however, the greedy part is Weiss' pessimistic nature getting the worst out of her again. It's no surprise that she never really made things clear. Jaune would never see his own mistake on his own because of his stubbornness which, like Weiss, is the catalyst of most of his mistakes and seeing Weiss falling for Neptune most likely encouraged him a lot. After all, he basically copied Jaune, only that he did it better thus showing to him that Weiss is not above falling for a man with confidence. In other words, he's just not doing right, he needs to try harder. Then there is the roof scene where the climax of the whole issue took place. While one can easily argue that Jaune is being an hypocrite, as Blademan said, it's not developed enough. That was the issue with the scene. It's hard to see the real meaning behind it. Jaune lashing out at Neptune can be seen as his way of showing that he learned the lesson since right before doing such thing, he realized his own mistake which is the same as Neptune's: Not being honest and not caring about the girl's feelings, in Jaune's case, Pyrrha's. It's the classic Being mad at you is being mad at me moment where Jaune, realistically shows off his frustration over his mistakes by taking out his anger at the person who's a reflection of himself. And the cherry on top? He gives the same advice Pyrrha gave to him after her little pep talk. In summary, if we use another interpretation that takes in account the flaws of these characters, we can see that the issue with the love triangle happens almost exactly the same way as the leadership issue. Weiss' pessimistic nature prevents her from actually facing the issue, the other party's flaws causes them to make things worse with their actions and finally, after a pep talk, said party tries to fix their mistake by making things right through their actions. The only difference is that Ruby and Weiss talked it out at the end thanks to Weiss finally taking a moment to care for the girl instead of ignoring her. That has yet to be seen with Jaune and while it's probably going to be ignored in Volume 3, the least they can do is have them developing an actual bond. I personally don't think Miles and Kerry made a mistake with this whole arc. The storytelling style is still the same as always, the characterization is strong as always, the script works perfectly to show the character's feelings with very short conversations as always. Nothing has really changed. I assume the fandom's problem with it was mostly because of personal issues. Pride from the female fanbase, wrong interpretations from the fanbase that tend to exaggerate things such as thinking Ruby knows nothing about sexual intercourse, and the classic Jaune hate. The only thing I can say that was bad from this was the idea itself which is, as always, the main issue with this show. We're here to see young adults fighting monsters, not high school kids and their love lives.